Bruised And Scarred
by balthazars
Summary: just promise me we'll be alright; a collection of drabbles written for various reasons. i. bellatrixrodolphus ii. dudleypiers
1. bellatrixrodolphus

bellatrixrodolphus

she loves me not

* * *

She doesn't love him.

She sleeps beside him every night and grasps his arm in hers when they're out in public, but she doesn't love him. Her nails leave welts down his back and her teeth tear at his skin, and still, she doesn't love him.

When she kisses him it's because she has to, or she's bored, or she wants to shut him up, and he should hate her for it. Instead he wants to sing because at least she's kissing him, even if she'd rather be kissing someone else.

* * *

She refuses to love him.

She leaves him in the middle of the night, when she thinks he's sleeping, and crawls back into bed before he wakes.

He asks her about it once and she snaps at him that it's none of his business. That they're not together, not really. That what she does in her own time has nothing to do with him.

He sees how she looks at the dark lord, sees the lustful looks she throws him and her eagerness to spend time alone with him. And he knows that he shouldn't care, that he should be relishing every moment away from her and her poison. He shouldn't find himself throwing her things against the walls, or screaming down empty corridors.

* * *

She never loved him.

He's one of the few people to attend her funeral, and the only one to visit her after she's been lowered into the ground.

He should be relieved to be free of her. He should put as much distance between them as possible. He should be shouting hallelujah instead of sobbing into her gravestone. He's all of the things he shouldn't be and none of the things he should be and some part of him hates her for breaking him like this.

Some part of him hates her for never loving him when she was the only one he ever loved. Most parts of him just wish it was him buried six feet under, instead of her.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello, everyone. This will be a drabble series including het, slash, femslash, cousincest, and possibly incest, as well as course language. Any warnings will be posted at the beginning of the chapter. If you have any suggestions for pairings, or if I write a pairing that you'd like me to write again, feel free to leave a review or shoot me a pm with possible pairings and maybe a prompt, and I'll try to write it for you as soon as possible.


	2. dudleypiers

dudleypiers

forever hold your peace

**warning:** contains swearing

* * *

His smile could cure cancer or end world hunger, and every time you look at him you feel your heart break a little bit more.

Piers and Dudley. Dudley and Piers. It's a constant mantra, both of your names, bouncing around inside your head, shooting through your veins and screaming from every nerve in your body. Every part of you yearns for the sensation of his hand on yours, his lips on your lips and _bloody hell_, he's your best mate and a guy, on top of it all, and you shouldn't want him like this but fuck it, you do.

He smiles at you and your stomach lurches, and when he touches you, you can feel the warmth of him against your skin long after he's gone. He laughs at your jokes even when they're not funny – and they usually aren't – and he sits quietly when you need to yell, content to listen and nod occasionally as you rant about any number of insignificant things.

Sometimes his eyes linger on you for a moment longer than they should, and it's moments like these that make you think that maybe there's hope for this, hope for _you._

He runs up to you one day, hair in disarray and eyes dancing wildly, and you never thought that a bloke could be beautiful before but somehow he is. And when he smiles widely at you, you think that it's now or never, speak now or forever hold your peace and all that crap. Besides, you don't think you can keep it all bottled up for much longer anyway.

You open your mouth to speak and he does the same, words falling out of his mouth before you can even decide what to say. "So, you know that girl, Kelly? The blonde one in our history class? She just asked me out and I said yes because blimey mate, what's a bloke supposed to do when someone that bloody gorgeous asks you out," He pauses for a second as if waiting for you to respond, but ploughs on before you get a chance to. "Anyway, I'm supposed to be meeting her right now, I'll see you later, yeah?"

You're not quite sure how you're supposed to respond, but he's looking at you expectantly, so you nod and smile at him reluctantly, stiffening slightly as he claps you on the shoulder and turns away.

Your eyes land on the taught muscles of his back as he walks away and, really, you should have known better than to hope that he'd be interested in you, of all people. He's Piers and he's bloody perfect, and you're anything but. You're just Dudley, clumsy and spiteful and unkind. You watch as he wraps an arm around a girl who really isn't all that pretty, at least not in your opinion, and there's nothing you can do except hope that one day he wakes up and realizes that he loves you the same way you love him.


End file.
